


In Sickness And

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dokugakuji and Kougaiji both tell a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness And

Kou takes one look at him and Dokugakuji knows he’s been sold completely up the river, probably by Yaone, who spent a good thirty minutes telling him not to dare, _dare_ get out of bed on penalty of death or at least the possibility that he might pass out and hit his head on something.

“I feel fine.” As he says the words he can picture the giant neon sign above his head, flashing **LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE**. God help him, he’s delirious too.

“Really,” Kou says, hand on his hip, brow set in one of those deeply disapproving frowns that normally makes Dokugakuji panic unreasonably for hours. It sounds like the prince is talking to him from under water or as if they stand at opposite ends of a mile-long tunnel. “Because you look like death.”

The truth is that’s exactly how Dokugakuji feels. His vision is unsteady, he’s breathing too hard and he’s bathed in sweat under his clothes.

It takes him way too long to think of any kind of protest – his brain is molasses, expanding and pressing up against his forehead and against the back of his skull, the pressure-pain absolutely blinding – and Kou takes him by the shoulder and steers him around.

“If you get back into bed in the next five minutes, I won’t hold this against you.”

“I’m fine, really Kou. _Really_ ,” he’s not whining, probably. He’s just hot and tired and his head hurts _so much_ , but he can’t just leave Kou alone for the day, not when Gyokumen Koushu wants them out looking for the sutra. He’s the bodyguard, so he _guards_ and who will guard if he’s in bed.

“I am perfectly capable of looking after myself for day,” Kou sounds like he’s almost laughing, and Dokugakuji realizes he was talking out loud just then, babbling, sloppy and feverish. He crawls reluctantly into bed, ignoring the sweaty cling of the sheets and the low churn of nausea in the pit of his stomach.

“I won’t go anywhere and just leave you here.”

He’s not sure he’s really hearing that, but he definitely feels the cool touch of Kou’s hand on his forehead and over his cheek to the side of his neck. “S’fine Kou, I’m fine. M’just tired. Just need a nap.”

“Of course Dokugaku – you go to sleep. That’s what’s best.”

He presses his face into the pillow, thinking how soft and cool it is against skin that feels like it’s on fire. “Wake me in an hour. An hour.”

“An hour,” Kougaiji agrees, fingers pressing into the tangled muscles at the back of Dokugakuji’s neck.

Even through the haze of the fever, Dokugakuji knows that he’s lying, but he’s so tired, and sleep is pooling around him like water rushing through the cracks in a dam. And who is he kidding anyway, he would never call the prince on a lie like that; he loves Kou too much.

“I love you too,” Kou says softly, “now go to sleep.”

-End-


End file.
